Happy Halloween
by Sen-chan21
Summary: Alfred holds his annual Halloween party, and all is going well. But once the festivities are over, Alfred and Arthur find one of their guests has left them a little gift upstairs. USxUK Halloween fluff.


**A/N: Very late Halloween story! This is my first ever Hetalia story. I started watching APH about three months ago and I fell absolutely in love with it instantly. And of course, my beloved OTP is USxUK. You'll find hints of my other favorites in here as well. Imagine the first song as "Tik Tok" or "I Got a Feeling"(take your pick) and the second as "Far Away" by Nickelback. **

Arthur sipped his champagne, glancing around at the overwhelmingly _orange_ ballroom with a small smile. It was overdone and a bit tacky, but it was Alfred.

Alfred, who was currently in his second costume of the night. He had greeted his guests in full superhero get-up, complete with a giant "A" on his chest and an American flag cape. However, after discovering the difficulty of dancing in such a costume, he had changed into Arthur's preference: the cowboy.

He and Lovino were currently dominating the dance floor – Lovino dressed in all red and wearing a small green cap: his compromise when Antonio begged him the dress as a tomato. Antonio was not far behind, hands planted firmly on Lovino's hips. It was a rarity that Lovi allowed this; normally he rejected all public displays.

Alfred's vest was hanging open, the first few buttons of his shirt were undone, his hat was cocked back on his head, revealing messy blond hair beneath and a faint sheen of sweat was visible on his skin.

Arthur felt his face heat up as he observed this picture and tugged slightly at the collar of his own police officer costume.

The song changed and slowed down. Arthur noted that Lovino must _really_ be enjoying himself – or be fairly intoxicated – because he simply turned in Antonio's arms and wrapped his own around the other man's neck.

Arthur shot a strong warning glare at Francis, who was moving toward him wearing what could only be described as a predatory smirk. He faltered under Arthur's stern look for only a moment, and then resumed his smirk and walked right past Arthur and swept Matthew onto the dance floor before the startled Canadian could protest.

Arthur frowned after them. He didn't entirely approve of that, but as long as Matthew was happy, he supposed it was better than Francis bothering him.

He didn't have much time to think on this however, because Alfred appeared before him, flushed and breathless, smiling brightly at him.

"Enjoying being a wallflower babe?" he asked, taking off his hat to run a hand through his hair.

"Quite," Arthur answered, a bit defiantly, but unable to keep the fond smile at bay. Damn Alfred and his ability to make Arthur go soft.

Alfred grinned, placing the hat back on his head and taking Arthur's hand.

"Come on, dance with me." Arthur blushed, holding back a little.

"A-Alfred," he stuttered, "that's – that's really not –"

"What?" Alfred cut him off. He plucked the almost empty champagne glass from his hand and downed the rest of it himself, placing it back on a nearby table. "There," he said, tugging the other's hand. "Now you have no excuse not to dance with me."

Arthur sighed and allowed his boyfriend to lead him right to the center of the dance floor. As they began swaying slowly to the music, Arthur noted how very appropriate the lyrics were for their relationship. He glanced up at Alfred and found him smiling, eyes soft as they looked at each other; Arthur couldn't help but return it. He had missed Alfred so much in those years they had been apart, and he could not deny how incredibly _right_ he felt here, held close in the arms of the man that beautiful, innocent child had become.

"What are you thinking about?" Alfred asked quietly.

Arthur smiled.

"You."

Alfred grinned at that and leaned down to capture his lips in a gentle, soft kiss.

A few hours and another glass of champagne later, and the two practically shoved Francis and Matthew out the door and began making their way up the stairs, hands and lips wandering as they went. By the time they finally made it to the bedroom, Arthur's tie had disappeared and Alfred's shirt was hanging completely open. But as they approached the bed, Alfred noticed something strange.

There, on the bed, was a very small, very sexy police officer costume in Arthur's size and pair of shiny silver handcuffs, accompanied by a small note. Alfred picked it up and read it aloud

"_Keep the costume, but I need these back. Enjoy. Happy Halloween~ ;D _

–_Francis"_

They stared at the note for a few moments and then turned to look at each other, a slow smirk spreading across each of their faces.

Happy Halloween indeed.

**A/N: …I want a sexy Police!Arthur too…Yay cheesy ending! Well, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought! This is the first of many Hetalia fics, which will probably all show up at once when I get this posted.**


End file.
